<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moving on to a new life by Yaoiwriteronly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029980">Moving on to a new life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly'>Yaoiwriteronly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memes, Please Kill Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi moves to a new city. </p><p>A new city means a new school. </p><p>Akaashi is already done with everyone's shit.</p><p>(Or a new girl AU in which Akaashi depends on Advil to make it threw each day.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey hey! I hope you enjoy this!<br/>Honestly, Akkashi is such a mood.b</p><p>Follow me on Twitter! I'm @IsHaikyuu for sneak peeks and memes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi hated moving. He hated it more than life itself. Not only was he leaving everyone he knew behind, he was also moving to a completely new city! </p><p>Akaashi grumbled as he packed the last of his belongings in a box, that wasn't what he was worried about though. </p><p>He was expected to go to a new school and make new friends.</p><p>That was a problem.</p><p>Akaashi wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world. In fact, he was probably the last person to consider meeting new people.</p><p>Still, his parents lost their jobs and they had to move to a bigger city so that they could find new ones.</p><p>In a town as small as this, if you weren't working at a farm then you're screwed.</p><p>Akaashi's parents preferred working in an office then outside in the dirt. So they had to move.</p><p>"Is this it?" His dad asked when he walked in to collect the rest of the boxes.</p><p>"Yeah," he sighed. </p><p>His dad gave him an understanding smile before grabbing it and heading out the door. </p><p>Akaashi followed at a more resigned pace.</p><p> Around him, the once cramped walls were bare. The only hint that there used to be pictures hanging was the slightly cleaner square shapes on the walls.</p><p>Furniture that he has grown up with sat abandoned under plastic and sheets. </p><p>Tables and nicnaks that his mother has collected for years were gone, boxed up in the U-HAUL.</p><p>Never before has his home looked so empty.</p><p>Akaashi sighed again before sliding into his car and pulling out of the driveway, following behind the U-HAUL his parents were in.</p><p>After hours of driving, restroom breaks, and quick stops, they were finally in Tokyo. </p><p>The U-HAUL pulled up onto the side of the street in front of a small house.</p><p>So now they didn't even have a driveway, huh?<br/>Perfect, he couldn't wait for his tires to be stolen. </p><p>He got out of his car and met his parents on the front porch.</p><p>"I know it's not the prettiest, but it's all we can afford for now. We'll get a better home when we get jobs," his mother said.</p><p>"Ok," was all he answered.</p><p>They walked in and took in the design of the interior.</p><p>The furniture and appliances were much more modern than in their old house, but it was still small.</p><p>After peeking into the rest of the rooms, he entered his bedroom and lied a bag down. <br/>There was a king-sized bed that took up half of the room, polished wooden dressers, and a closet the size of a box.</p><p>It was much smaller then his old room, but Akaashi never needed much. </p><p>Tiredly, he flopped down on his new bed and passed out.</p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>The next few days were spent unpacking. Not all of their stuff would fit in the house so they had to cramp it into a small storage room. His mother wailed as she forced herself to go threw her nicnaks and decided which ones should be kept out. </p><p>Because of Akaashi's disinterest in hording, everything he owned fit into his room. </p><p>Then they began painting and carpeting the whole house. </p><p>Akaashi hated the original blue walls so he chose white to paint over it with. </p><p>Call him boring, but he would rather have white walls over any other color.</p><p>To match the walls, he got grey carpet. Luckily the bed and dressers were dark enough to not make the room look to bright. </p><p>Akaashi wasn't much of a designer so he just left it at that and started worrying about highschool. </p><p>It was already half of the way threw the school year. Groups have already been formed and enemies established. </p><p>Akaashi was going to be the new kid. He was going to get stared at and whispered about. He was going to get judged on his additude and looks. </p><p>Oh, how he hated moving. </p><p>Luckily, the schools in Tokyo require you to wear a uniform so he wouldn't have to worry about clothes.</p><p>Unfortunately, he would have to start tomorrow. That means he had to make sure he had everything ready today.</p><p>He made a mental checklist of school supplies in his bookbag. When he realized that he had all that was needed, he sat down on his mattress tiredly. </p><p>He could do this. He could go to a new school and make new friends. He could act like a normal human being for once. </p><p>Who was he kidding. He absolutely hated people.</p><p>He was just going to go to this school and ignore anyone who tries to speak to him. He's going to spend his lunch breaks eating alone on the roof and work in class at an empty table. </p><p>Actually, he sort of preferred that over meeting people. </p><p>Akaashi's not antisocial, he just hated people and wished that they would never bug him again. </p><p>He had to sleep, but he didn't want to. He knew that when he wakes up, he'll have to leave for school. And he really didn't want to do that.</p><p>Still, going to a new school sleepy wasn't ideal neither. </p><p>So, he turned off his light, crawled under his blanket and shut his eyes. </p><p>Hopefully tomorrow never comes.</p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>Unfortunately, his life was actual shit and the next day did, in fact, arrive. </p><p>He groaned as he rolled out of bed, slamming his alarm off as he passed. </p><p>He grabbed his uniform from the closet before headed to the bathroom for a shower. <br/>After he blow-dried his hair and changed, he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>His mother was in front of the stove whistling cheerfully as she cooked.</p><p>"Good morning 'Kasshi! Are you excited for school today?" She questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, are you happy for your job appointment?" Akaashi asked in return.</p><p>He knew his mother was excited, that's why he asked. Anything to drag attention away from the fact that he wasn't happy whatsoever.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I just know that I'll get this job! Your dad also has an interview later today so I'm sure our lives are about to turn around!" </p><p>"Good luck," he smiled before grabbing an apple and a cereal bar and heading out.</p><p>He unlocked his car door and began his 3 mile drive to his new highschool.</p><p>Pulling into the school parking lot was a lot like a scene in a movie. </p><p>Kids were sitting on their new cars in groups, socializing before the day began. Cars were pulling into spaces one after another, making him drive further away from the office entry. <br/>Boys and girls were rolling down the sidewalks on skateboards and bikes, hollering and showing off when they passed someone they knew.</p><p>Shiney brand new convertibles lined up in rows making his old, white car look out of place.</p><p> Already, he could see people looking at his car and snickering.</p><p>Or maybe they were laughing at something he passed, but still, he couldn't help but worry. </p><p>Finally he found a parking spot next to a huge black truck. Even when he got out, the vehicle towered over him.</p><p>How do you even get into a truck that tall? What was the purpose of its height?</p><p>Akaashi locked his doors and slumped back towards where he saw the office. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see girls glancing at him and whispering to their friends. </p><p>Great, what did he do wrong? Was he walking weird?</p><p>He sped up making his black hair blow away from his face. Anxiously, his green eyes kept to the sidewalk. </p><p>He eventually made it to the office and walked into the cool building. </p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>A huge wooden desk split the room into half. Metal chairs lined up alongside the glass windows and plastic plants stood rigid in the corners. Awards and pictures of adults were pinned up on the walls along with decorations here and there. </p><p>Overall, it looked very much like what a highschool office should be. </p><p>Professional and boring.</p><p>"Hello," he greeted awkwardly to the woman sitting behind a computer.</p><p>She glanced up and pasted on a fake smile.<br/>"Well, hello there. What can I do for you?" She asked.</p><p>"Uh...my name is Akaashi Keiji and this is my first day here," he scratched his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh my, a new student! I hope you enjoy your time here! Let me print up your schedule and have a student give you a tour!" She nodded and went back to typing on her computer.</p><p>The printing machine whirled to life at a table behind her and the lady stood up to grab it. </p><p>"Here's your schedule! A student with all of your classes was just sent down so he'll be here in a few minutes to show you around. Ah, don't be fooled though. He may look scary and dark, but he's nothing but a goofball!" She warned.</p><p>Akaashi nodded confusedly and sat down in a chair to wait.</p><p>Over and over again, he went over the classes while the lady made small talk with him. Mostly about how much he's going to love the school and how amazing the student coming was.</p><p>Honestly, who even was this guy for a teacher to love him as much as she does? Don't all teachers hate their students and count down the days until they graduate?</p><p>His answer came a moment later when a tall man walked threw the door.</p><p>"Oya Oya? A new student? My, how interesting," the newcomer purred.</p><p>He was hot. That was a given.</p><p>He had healthy tan skin with catlike, dark golden eyes. His hair was black with long strands in his eyes, spikey in the back and an undercut.</p><p>It was actually a very weird haircut. </p><p>And he was TALL. Even taller than Akaashi which was odd.</p><p>"Kuroo! This is Akaashi, he's a new student! I need you to show him to his classes," the desk lady explained. </p><p>Ah, so his name is Kuroo. Fitting.</p><p>"Hello, Kuroo-san," he politely nodded.</p><p>Kuroo laughed and slapped him hard on his back and he lost his breath. What a powerful, yet friendly slap.</p><p>"Don't be so formal! Just call me Kuroo! Anyways, lemmi see your schedule, I bet you have all my classes, but it's still good to check!" Kuroo grabbed the sheet.</p><p>When they realized that they did, in fact, have all their classes together, they left the office while the lady waved at them cheerfully.</p><p>"So Akaashi, where are ya from?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>"Hmm...a small town a couple hours from here. I just moved here a few days ago so everything's still a little...crazy," he sighed tiredly.</p><p>"I bet! It would suck coming to a huge city after living so far away. Everything has to be so different from what you're used to," Kuroo smiles at him sympathetically.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it is. There are so many jokes and references I've heard on my way to the office that made absolutely no sense. Do you think it would be sad if I asked Google for help?" Akaashi questioned.</p><p>"A little, yeah. Don't worry about that though! Just ask me anytime you don't understand something, I'm sure we'll be good friends so I'll help you as much as I can," Kuroo promised.</p><p>Friends. </p><p>Did Akaashi just make his first friend without even trying? How?</p><p>"Thank you Kuroo-san," he smiled thankfully.</p><p>"It's no problem really. In return, you can help me when ever I need- KENMA!" </p><p>Akaashi jumped at the unexpected shout. </p><p>Ahead of them, a small boy with yellow and brown hair was strolling down the hall with his nose shoved into a game system.</p><p>The pudding headed boy looked up and blinked slowly before waving.</p><p>"Hey Kuroo," he quietly greeted.</p><p>"Kenma, this is Akaashi! We have all of our classes with him so make sure you're friendly," Kuroo nagged.</p><p>When did this hot, dark haired man become a mom?</p><p>"Ok," Kenma sighed.</p><p>"Speaking of classes, where are you going?" Kuroo asked.</p><p>Kenma glanced away and tried to escape down the hall. Before he got far, Kuroo grasped his arm and narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>Why do they both have golden, catlike eyes?<br/>Is one of them a secret love child or something?</p><p>"You're not trying to skip classes to play on your game again, are you?" Kuroo growled.</p><p>Kenma stared at him threw heavy eyelids.</p><p>That was all Kuroo needed for an answer. </p><p>Now dragging the reluctant pudding headed boy behind him, Kuroo led him further down the hall to their shared class.</p><p>"Welcome to Bake and Pasty, Akaashi, the best class of the day," Kuroo introduced before opening the wooden door.</p><p>Almost immediately after he opened the door, something exploded inside and covered them in sticky white dough.</p><p>"Boke Hinata Boke! I told you to turn down the mixer or it would blow up!" An angry voice roared.</p><p>"No you didn't Stupidyama! You're the one that told me to turn it up so that it'll get done quicker!" A higher pitched voice argued back.</p><p>Akaashi looked inside while he scooped the dough off his face. </p><p>Behind him, Kenma was muttering about how 'this is why I wanted to skip class' as he flicked the gooey substance off his game.</p><p>Inside, two boys squawked at each other like crows.</p><p>One had startling bright orange hair and the other had black hair with bangs.</p><p>"Hinata. Kageyama. Clean. This. Up. NOW!" An angry, deeper voice growled.</p><p>An older looking man with black hair and dark eyes stalked up to them with a silver haired man with brown eyes at his side.</p><p>The silver haired man karate chopped the two arguing boy which shut them up immediately.</p><p>"But Daichi-san! Kageyama's the one who-"</p><p>"Did I stutter? Clean this mess up right now," Daichi ordered.</p><p>He reminded Akaashi of a stern dad.</p><p>"Listen to Daichi boys. And If you're going to fight, don't do it in front of a stove! You could hurt yourself and others around you," the silver haired man nagged.</p><p>Oh? Another mom?</p><p>"Yes Suga-san," they slumped sadly and set about cleaning up the mess around the room.</p><p>"Well, that was interesting," Akaashi hummed.</p><p>Kuroo's hyena sounding laughter filled the room.</p><p>It was probably the scariest sound he has ever heard.</p><p>"This is just the beginning Akaashi! My best friend Bokuto isn't here today so it's still pretty calm," he informed him.</p><p>"Thank God," a tall blond headed man with glasses snarked.</p><p>Beside him, a man with long brown hair giggled.</p><p>"Nice one Tsuki!"</p><p>"Shut up Yamaguchi."</p><p>"Sorry Tsuki!"</p><p>Kenma sighed behind them and walked over to an empty table. </p><p>Kuroo directed Akaashi to the front where a bored teacher leaned back in his seat reading a newspaper.</p><p>His only reaction to the explosion was an uninterested sip of his coffee and a deep, soulful sigh.</p><p>"Ukai-sensei! You've got a new student!" Kuroo announced.</p><p>Immediately, the rukus around the room cut off and he felt everyone's gaze on his back.</p><p>Gulping anxiously, he kept his eyes firmly on the teacher.</p><p>"Take a seat at the table behind Kenma's then. Welcome to the class," Ukai grunted before turning a page.</p><p>Kuroo led him to his table and sat down beside Kenma. </p><p>"You'll be sitting with Bokuto when he comes back so don't feel bad about sitting alone. He'll have you savoring every minute alone before long!" Kuroo grinned cheerfully at him.</p><p>"I treasure each day he's gone," the tall blond man sighed.</p><p>"Same, Tsukishima," Kenma agreed.</p><p>Kuroo snatched the game from the blondie's hands and shoved it into his pocket.</p><p>Kenma hissed at him, catlike of course, which Kuroo payed no attention to. </p><p>"Shut up and pay attention," was all he said.</p><p>When Hinata and Kageyama cleaned up, class started again.</p><p>"Now, as I was saying. Today you'll be making biscuits from scratch. I already wrote the directions on the board so just don't blow up my room...again," Ukai-sensei eyed the two boys before turning back to his newspaper.</p><p>"Don't worry about cooking anything Akaashi, you're new so he'll let you slack off today," Kuroo whispered as he stood up to collect the ingredients.</p><p>Despite this, Akaashi stood up to follow. </p><p>"It is alright Kuroo-san. I prefer to cook then to sit around doing nothing," he sighed.</p><p>Especially since he would be doing nothing alone.</p><p>Kuroo shrugged and strolled over to a pantry with him close behind. </p><p>Soon, they were at their work stations beating flour into dough and preheating the stoves.</p><p>See, Akaashi had a problem.</p><p>He had this theory that if you hang around someone long enough then you began to copy their skills. Growing up, he watched his mother cook so he should have some of her influence in the kitchen.</p><p>He was sorely mistaken. He couldn't cook for shit. </p><p>He walked to the showers with flour in his hair, dried onto his apron, and sticking to his hands.</p><p>"Wow, you were so bad," Kuroo did that demonic hyena laughter again. </p><p>"You and Bokuto are going to have so many problems," Kenma softly laughed.</p><p>So he can make a happy expression. Or an expression at all for that matter.</p><p>He took off the apron and hung it on a nail with all the others before heading to a sink to wash himself off.</p><p>He scrubbed his hands until they were red and held his head under until it no longer felt sticky.<br/>Akaashi grabbed a towel and dried his hair as quickly as he could. </p><p>Looking in the mirror, he winced at how messy his hair looked. Knowing he would need a brush he didn't have, he just slid his hair back.</p><p>His contacts had to be taken out when he washed his hair so he took out his glasses and slid them on his face.</p><p>Kuroo met him at the door with a whistle.</p><p>"Wow, you look even hotter than before!" He chuckled.</p><p>He saw Kenma twitch agitatedly at his side.</p><p>Oh? Did the pudding head not like Kuroo calling someone else hot? Interesting.</p><p>"Thank you Kuroo-san," he politely thanked.</p><p>It's barely even been a hour and Akaashi was already tired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just like the title says, more classes, more bullshit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey! Here's the next chapter!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few of their classmates followed them down the hall. Apparently they had the next class with Akaashi as well.</p><p>"I can't believe I had to clean up your mess!" Hinata ranted.</p><p>Kageyama scowled, which made his resting bitch face even more pronounced.</p><p>"You're the one who blew up the dough Boke! Stop blaming me for your mistakes!" He growled back.</p><p>"If you guys don't stop, I'll blow both of you up and live the rest of my days peacefully," Tsukishima threatened.</p><p>"Tsukishima Kei!" Daichi yelled.</p><p>"Don't be so mean Tsuki!" Yamaguchi pouted.</p><p>Akaashi wasn't sure, but he thought that these people liked him. Maybe? </p><p>They kept on dragging him into their conversations and joking with him so it was possible. Did he already have an entire group of friends?</p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>Their next class was math. Akaashi quickly realized that it was even more chaotic than baking class, if that was even possible.</p><p>Takeda-sensei was just a ball of anxiety. When he talked it was either to loud or to quiet. He squeeked when a chair would screech on the floor or the phone would ring suddenly. He fluttered around the room trying his best to help students understand the problems and formulas.</p><p>Akaashi found him precious. And relatable.</p><p>"He's been our teacher for 2 years now, you would think that he'd get used to us," his seatmate, a man with black hair and light eyes sighed.</p><p>"Iwa-chan! Can you help me with this equation?" The boy next to Iwa whined.</p><p>"Do it yourself Shittykawa," Iwa grunted.</p><p>"More like Flattykawa," the short boy sitting behind him snickered. His hair was black but had a blond streak at the front.</p><p>A tall dude with a man bun and brown eyes anxiously hushed him from behind.</p><p>"No, he's Oinkawa," a bald headed man argued beside the short one.</p><p>"Shut up Tanaka," the guy behind him rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Aw... Asahi and Ennoshita are so mean," Tanaka pouted.</p><p>"We're not mean, you and Nishinoya are just being idiots," Ennoshita corrected.</p><p>"Everyone's  bullying me again Iwa-Chan! Do something!" Shittykawa? Flattykawa? Oinkawa? (He hasn't heard his real name yet so...) Cried while he clung onto the shorter mans uniform.</p><p>"I don't care," Iwa deadpanned while he worked on his sheet.</p><p>"His name is Oikawa, but we all have our own nicknames for him," Kuroo, ever the savior, whispered from the seat in front of him.</p><p>"Horrible, mean, hurtful names! Why can't any of you give me a cute nickname like I gave Iwa-Chan!?" Oikawa wailed dramatically.</p><p>"It is nice to meet you Oi-san," Akaashi did as asked.</p><p>Oikawa jumped at him and hugged him tight enough to leave him breathless.</p><p>"Why can't any of you be like 'Kasshi-chan!? He shows his elders respect and doesn't call me names," he sniffed while he clung onto him.</p><p>"That's because Akaashi doesn't know how much of a bitch you can be," Kageyama drawled from the front of the class.</p><p>Nods were shared all around him.</p><p>"You used to be such a cute kid Tobio-chan! You grew up to be such a delinquent!" Oikawa scowled at the younger man.</p><p>"Because you were a bitch and tried to punch me when I asked you a simple question," Kageyama flipped him off without even turning around.</p><p>"I hate all of you!" Oikawa growled and squeezed Akaashi tighter.</p><p>Seriously, if he didn't get a breath in soon, he was going to pass out.</p><p>"Stop killing Akaashi, Shittykawa. Can't you see he's blue in the face," Iwa scolded before yanking Oikawa away and forcing him back into his seat.</p><p>Akaashi quietly gasped air back into his lungs.</p><p>So, for his second period of the day, he was almost murderer.</p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>If Math was chaotic than lunch was hell.</p><p>Kuroo dragged him to the lunchroom with all the people he just met and sat him down at a long table. </p><p>Kenma plopped down tiredly beside him and tapped away on his game. Akaashi was wondering why they weren't going to the line to get food when he suddenly got his answer in the form of a spray bottle. </p><p>Akaashi was sprayed down from head to toe with disinfectant by a man with curly black hair and a mask on. </p><p>By his side, two twins sat down beside him and immediately dragged him into the weirdest conversation of his life.</p><p>"Answer this honestly, is a hotdog a taco or a sandwich?" The blond twin asked him.</p><p>The curly haired man was finally done disinfecting the area and people around him and sat down between the twins.</p><p>"Don't listen to these brainless bafoons. A hotdog is obviously a sub," he took off his mask and sneered.</p><p>"Omi-Omi's an idiot! A sub needs veggies and sauces! A hotdog is definitely a sandwich! I mean, it's a piece of meat between two slices of bread!" The blond one exclaimed.</p><p>"Just admit that it's a taco and move on with yer lives," the grey haired twin sighed.</p><p>"How!? A hotdog is nothing like a taco! That's an even more stupider assumption then Sakusa's!" The blondy denied.</p><p>"Atsumu, I will kill you," Sakusa growled.</p><p>"Why are you guys booing me? I'm right!" The grey haired twin memed.</p><p>"Osamu, Suna would kill you if he heard you being so extra," Atsumu snickered.</p><p>Akaashi blinked at the newcomers incomprehensible. "Can't a hotdog just be a hotdog?" He asked.</p><p>"That's right! What, are hotdogs not good enough to have its own category!? Hypocrites!" A man with red hair and red eyes butted in before sliding into the seat in front of them. </p><p>At his side a tall man with a blank expression sat down. </p><p>He reminded Akaashi of the farmers in his old town.</p><p>"Tendou, you have no right to have a claim, everything you say is invalid," Atsumu growled.</p><p>"Ushijima! Can you believe these children!? The almighty Tendou could never be invalid!" Tendou huffed with a creepy smile.</p><p>Ushijima nodded silently.</p><p>Akaashi noticed a black haired man with squinty, tired eyes sit down beside Osamu. </p><p>That must be Suna.</p><p>All this talk about food made his stomach rumble. Why haven't they got up to get any food yet?</p><p>As if summoned by magic, a man in a suit walked in with a pile of pizza boxes and lied them down on the table.</p><p>Akaashi cocked his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"Sakusa says that the food they serve here is germ infested and refuses to let us bring any to the table. So, he orders his housekeeper to bring us some," Kenma opened a box and handed Akaashi a few slices.</p><p>Akaashi nodded his head in thanks and ate. </p><p>So instead of eating gross school food, he got to eat stuff like this everyday? Akaashi was so lucky.</p><p>Also, just how rich was Sakusa to be able to afford a housekeeper?</p><p>"Sakusa's dad owns the school and his mother's a government official," Kuroo explained.</p><p>Akaashi was starting to wonder if Kuroo and Kenma could read his mind. Seriously, it was getting freaky.</p><p>"I see," he nodded.</p><p>Beside him, the hotdog argument continued and was starting to drag in more people. </p><p>Akaashi just shook his head and ate his pizza, often commenting his opinion and snorting when someone said something incredible stupid.</p><p>"What if a hotdog was a biscuit?" Nishinoya asked.</p><p>"Noya, please don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke!" Asahi fretted over the smaller man. </p><p>"I'm a wild man Asahi! I could never cho-"</p><p>Asahi spent the next couple minutes pounding on the back of a choking Nishinoya.</p><p>"Noya's idea isn't bad, but what if-"</p><p>"Tanaka if you say something dumb, you'll be choking on my fist," Ennoshita threatened.</p><p>"...what if a hotdog was a salad- WAIT ENNOSHITA THAT WASN'T DUMB-"</p><p>"Wait... wouldn't a hotdog be a sandwich like Sakusa said?" Yamaguchi wondered.</p><p>"Don't contribute to this Yamaguchi, I'm only listening and I'm losing braincells," Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>"No, he's right, it's a sandwich," Sakusa deadpanned.</p><p>"No one else agree with Sakusa, it's hurting my pride," Atsumu ordered.</p><p>"How is that possible? Is it not good for friends to agree with one another?" Ushijima deadpanned.</p><p>At first Akaashi thought he was scary, but he realized rather quickly that Ushijima took things way to seriously which made him hilarious.</p><p>"Don't listen to them Sweetie. We both know that hotdogs are nothing but hotdogs like Akaashi said," Tendou patted Ushijima's thigh happily.</p><p>"I didn't raise these idiots," Daichi was muttering.</p><p>"I know darling. They have all flown from our nest though," Suga comforted.</p><p>"You're not our parents," Oikawa drawled.</p><p>"TAKE THAT BACK!" Suga screeched.</p><p>Was it possible to go from an angel to satan in 0000000.01 seconds? </p><p>Get you a man who can do both he supposed.</p><p>"I don't want any part in this," Suna sighed tiredly eating his pizza.</p><p>"I'll just assume you're on my side then," Osamu patted him on his shoulder.</p><p>"You assume incorrectly. Your taco idea is even dumber then Tanaka's salad one," Suna side eyed him. </p><p>"You hurt my feeling babe," Osamu whined.</p><p>Yes, Akaashi was picking up on the affectionate nicknames some of the boys have called each other. </p><p>Akaashi would place money on it that every single one of them were gay.</p><p>Not that Akaashi could judge, he's been into men for as long as he could remember.</p><p>"Where's Hoshiumi?" Iwa asked Hinata.</p><p>"He's with Bokuto, Sachirou, Kita, Aran, Lev, and Yaku, getting their bodies tested and weighed," Hinata said with his pizza still in his mouth.</p><p>More people Akaashi has yet to meet.</p><p>Finally lunch ended and it was time for History class.</p><p> ___________________________________________</p><p>Yet again, some of his new friends followed him to class. There were so many students in this one that 4 people had to sit at a long desk together. All in all, there were about 5 desks in the rather large classroom. </p><p>He got to sit with Kuroo and Kenma again with the seat beside him empty. </p><p>"That's Bokuto's," Kenma nodded towards the seat. </p><p>"Whenever Kuroo is assigned a class, you better believe Bokuto's with him. Their joined at the hip!" A guy at the desk behind them laughed.</p><p>"It's sorta creepy how they've never had a class without each other. You guys aren't sneaking into the principal's office every year to line up your schedules, are you?" The guy beside him asked.</p><p>"I never reveal my secrets Hanamaki," Kuroo snickered mysteriously.</p><p>"The fact that he's saying it's a secret reveals itself right, Matsukawa?" Hanamaki leaned against the first man who spoke.</p><p>"Exactly right," Matsukawa grinned cheekily.</p><p>"Stop bullying Kuroo. It's not like you two are prefect students neither," a boy with turnip looking hair snickered beside them.</p><p>"Looks like a case of the pot calling the kettle black," a sleepy boy with hooded eyes yawned with his knees to his chest.</p><p>"You better not fall asleep Kunimi, you're barely passing this class as it is," Kuroo nagged.</p><p>"Listen to mom, she knows best!" Turnip hair cackled.</p><p>"Don't make me beat your ass Kindaichi. I'll do it, so help me," Kuroo growled.</p><p>Turnip hair only smirked challengingly. "Yahaba! Kuroo's making threats again!" He tattled.</p><p>Akaashi glanced over at the table beside them and saw a light haired boy sigh.</p><p>"Where's the teacher when you need her?" He asked.</p><p>"Probably drinking booze with Ukai," the scary blond boy beside him grunted.</p><p>"Please don't say such things Kyōtani, at least give me some hope of peace," light haired boy groaned.</p><p>"We both know it's true Yahaba," Kyōtani shrugged before falling silent.</p><p>"Just ignore them Yahaba, it'll only get worse if we get involved," the guy beside Kyōtani soothed.</p><p>A huge, white haired guy grunted by his side.</p><p>"You're right Aone, they're all idiots," the first agreed.</p><p>"I resent that Futakuchi, I'm actually pretty smart," Kunimi sighed.</p><p>"Right, right," Futakuchi waved him off.</p><p>"Couldn't Yahaba and Futakuchi be considered mom's too?" An innocent looked boy with light brown hair and plain features questioned behind their table.</p><p>"I will personally snipe you Kinoshita," Yahaba threatened.</p><p>"Oh, back away, the moms are getting angry," another bald and plain boy chuckled heatedly.</p><p>"Narita, I will hurt you," Futakuchi hissed.</p><p>"Why are all the moms in this class so abusive?"  A bird looking boy with blond hair and a brown highlight asked.</p><p>"None of these people are related to me," a grumpy purple haired guy with terrible bangs snarked.</p><p>"It'll be a matter of time before the moms gang together and beat up Koganegawa and Goshiki today," Matsukawa snickered.</p><p>"I won't tell anyone if you kill them," an emo looking suga drawled.</p><p>"Murders illegal Semi," another guy with bad bangs and blond hair sighed.</p><p>"It's only illegal if you get caught Shirabu," Semi corrected him.</p><p>"I wouldn't be suprised if Semi ends up in prison one day," a boy sitting in the clear front of the class turned around to say.</p><p>"Shibayama that's mean, if anyone went to prison it'd be Kuroo and Futakuchi," a boy with spikey brown hair grinned brightly.</p><p>"Don't smile so innocently after saying something so cruel Inuoka," Kuroo barked.</p><p>"He can't help it Kuroo, Inuoka's almost as pure as Hinata," a boy also sitting in the front called without turning around.</p><p>"They're both pure beans that we will protect till we're old and weak right, Tsukasa?" The last boy with small eyebrows and brown hair asked.</p><p>"You know you are also a bean, Motoya," Tsukasa hit his knuckles against Motoya's forehead gently.</p><p>So many conversations were going on that Akaashi was left spinning. It's going to take forever for him to remember everyone's name.</p><p> Not to mention the teacher who he hasn't even seen yet!</p><p>Its been 10 minutes where is she?</p><p>At the moment, the door was slammed open and a blond woman with a large chest strolled into the room.</p><p>"That's Saeko-sensei, she's Tanaka's older sister," Kuroo introduced.</p><p>"So, I see I've got a new student! Introduce yourself, why don't you?" Saeko-sensei asked when she reached her chair and sat down, her legs crisscrossed over her desk.</p><p>Of course, Akaashi knew that a teacher was going to make him stand in front of the whole class and talk about himself.</p><p>So, that's what he did.</p><p>He awkwardly shuffled to the front and met the eyes of 20 expectant students.</p><p>"Uh...my name is Akaashi Keiji and I'm 16 years old. Nice to meet you?" He tried to end it quickly.</p><p>"Give us some more Akaashi!" Kuroo called from his desk.</p><p>Akaashi twitched and really wanted to flip the black haired man off. From the way Kuroo was smirking, he could tell.</p><p>"My favorite colors are white and grey, I moved from a small town last week because my parents got jobs in the big city, and I've played volleyball all my life at my old school. Is that enough for you, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi glared at him.</p><p>"What position?" Kindaichi asked.</p><p>"Oh, setter," Akaashi answered in surprise.</p><p>He didn't expect people to start asking him questions like they actually cared.</p><p>"You should try out for our volleyball team then," Kyōtani suggested quietly.</p><p>"A lot of us are on the team so you'll fit right in," Hanamaki grinned.</p><p>"How many?" Akaashi couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"Well, actually only a selected few gets to play on our team, but about half of us are on it," Futakuchi answered.</p><p>Akaashi blinked at the 20 students in the room.</p><p> Just how big was this Volleyball team?</p><p>"That's not it though, some of the people I introduced you to are on the team as well! It's a bloodthirsty battle to stay on the team!" Kuroo laughed.</p><p>How many people has he met today? 40? 50?</p><p>What was in the water for all of these people to play Volleyball? Also, why were all of them so hot!?</p><p>"That's a strict team," was all he could choke out.</p><p>"We make it work," Semi shrugged.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer, but I have to focus on studying this year," Akaashi finally answered.</p><p>"Alright, alright! That's enough of that, go back to your desk so we can start class," Saeko-sensei waved him off.</p><p>Akaashi sat down heavily in his seat.</p><p>Today was so exhausting, but he still had 4 more classes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What even is this? This is such a mess. Poor Akaashi. Just wait until Bokuto gets here, it will get worse, but at least he's hot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yup, that some more characters I see there. <br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey! What?? Even more characters being throw in??<br/>Yeah, literally everyone in Haikyuu in here. Tags warned you, but it's worse then it seems. </p><p>EVERYONE IS HERE. EVERYONE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His next class was Study Hall. He didn't have any work to do so he just sat there watching Kuroo and Kenma talk with the people around them.</p><p>"Konoha, what did you get for number 3?" Kenma asked the guy in front of him.</p><p>"Uh... Abraham Lincoln?" Konoha answered.</p><p>"We're doing our math assignment," Kenma deadpanned.</p><p>"I...I don't know what I did wrong," he slammed his head on his desk.</p><p>"You're best friends with an idiot Washio," Tsukishima sighed deeply.</p><p>"Don't remind me," a stern man grumbled.</p><p>Akaashi's head was pounding and he felt queasy.</p><p>He has made so many friends today that it was overwhelming. Not many people liked him at his old school. He was considered to straightforward and emotionless for the people he grew up with to befriend him. </p><p>But here on his first day, he has people like Kenma who acts like him and Ushijima who's as quiet as him. </p><p>It made him happy.</p><p>"No one's as dumb as Bobata though," Kuroo snickered.</p><p>"What!? Futamata did you just hear that! He called me dumb!" Bobata clung to his friend exaggeratedly.</p><p>"I mean...if you actually did your work instead of goofing off..." Futamata suggested.</p><p>"Wow, he just called him out Komi!" A dark haired man cackled.</p><p>"Don't laugh Sarukui, you're not doing much better," Komi scolded.</p><p>"You guys know that if you don't pass the next test then you won't be able to play in our upcoming volleyball match," Kuroo reminded.</p><p>Bobata, Konoha, and Sarukui gulped before turning back to their worksheets.</p><p>"I can tutor you guys," Akaashi offered without thinking.</p><p>"But you're new. Do you even know the material our classes are teaching?" Washio asked.</p><p>Akaashi looked over to their math sheets and began solving them all in seconds.</p><p>By the time he was done, the rest of the guys were staring at him in shock.</p><p>"I had the top grades out of all the students at my old school," Akaashi shrugged.</p><p>"Teach me Akaashi-sensei!" Konoha begged.</p><p>"Wait, I need more help then him! Teach me first!" Bobata interjected.</p><p>"He said that he'd teach us, that probably means at the same time," Sarukui guessed.</p><p>Well, Akaashi put himself into this mess, he might as well go threw with it.</p><p>"I will tutor anyone who wants or needs it," He agreed.</p><p>"Add Hinata and Kageyama to that list. They're dumb as rocks," Kuroo said.</p><p>"Oh, don't forget Hanamaki and Matsukawa. I don't think they have ever scored a grade higher than their ages," Kenma added.</p><p>"Nishinoya and Tanaka as well," Futamata pipes up.</p><p>"Definitely Lev," Sarukui threw in.</p><p>"And Bokuto," Kuroo finally finished.</p><p>Bokuto. He's been hearing that name a lot today. Kuroo seems to love him, Kenma tolerates him which is something, and all his new friends adore him.</p><p>Was this Bokuto person really as great as everyone made him sound?</p><p>"Make them meet me in the library tomorrow and I'll start tutoring them," Akaashi absentmindedly ordered.</p><p> </p><p>With that class out of the way, some of them moved on to Gym. </p><p>Ukai-sensei was standing at the double doors wearing training clothes. Did he teach this class as well?</p><p>He glanced at his friends for an explanation.</p><p>"His main job is teaching gym class, but he got roped into teaching baking by the principal," Kenma said.</p><p>Akaashi nodded understandingly. </p><p>Kuroo led their group over to a gathering of people.</p><p>"Kuroo, Kenma. Who's this?" A tall guy with black hair asked.</p><p>"Hiroo this is Akaashi. Akaashi this is Hiroo," he pointed to the man again who nodded. "His best friend Kuguri," this time a hot guy with blue eye nodded. "Hakuba is the one standing off to the side," a man with an undercut waved. "Beside him is Nozawa," a guy with short, blond curly hair grinned at him friendly. "Sitting on the floor there is Yamagata," a tan dude with brown hair held up a peace sign. "Sitting with him is Kawanishi," a light brown, almost orange haired man waved. "Laying down right there is Yoshiya," a brown haired man saluted at them. "And finally, tying his shoe beside him is Kazuma," an angry looking man with blond hair and an undercut nodded at him shortly.</p><p>"It's nice to meet all of you," Akaashi politely greeted.</p><p>"Ukai doesn't really do anything besides pick the game we play for the day. Usually, Hiroo and Kuguri are the captains for the opposing teams and they just pick who they want before we play," Kenma shrugged. </p><p>"Sounds simple enough," Akaashi hummed.</p><p>"Oh trust me, once the game starts, it's mayhem!" Hakuba chuckled.</p><p>"Just don't get ran over and you'll be fine," Nozawa waved him off.</p><p>"Don't listen to them, we play nice!" Yamagata grinned evily.</p><p>"We would never do anything rough or underhanded! Scouts promise!" Kawanishi agreed.</p><p>"Kawanishi, you were never a boy scout so your promise is invalid," Yoshiya groaned as he sat up off the floor.</p><p>"If they ever try to bully you Akaashi, just kick them in the nuts. Works every time," Kazuma suggested.</p><p>"Everyone stop talking and line up. This is gym not gossip time!" Ukai yelled.</p><p>"Yes sir!" Everyone ran over to him and stood in straight lines.</p><p>Akaashi followed at a more slow pace, copying what the other boys did.</p><p>"We're playing dodge ball today, I don't want any casualties today, you here me!?" Ukai asked.</p><p>"Yes sir," they all agreed again.</p><p>"Good, now split up and start," Ukai waved them off and sat down, pulling out a newspaper from thin air.</p><p>Within minutes, the gym was a war zone. Balls slammed against the wall near his head louder than lightning. Akaashi didn't even want to know how much force was behind each slam.<br/> It made him body ache just thinking about it.</p><p>"Stop running you bitch!" Was shouted.</p><p>"Make me Asshole!"</p><p>"I will when you stop running!"</p><p>Akaashi glanced at Ukai to see if he would stop this, but he had headphones in, very invested in his paper.</p><p>He rolled again before a ball could hit him. He flinched at the resounding noice it made.</p><p>These people were actually trying to kill each other!</p><p>He looked around for Kuroo and found him with an arm full of balls laughing evily as he chased the people on the other side of the court.</p><p>Akaashi ducked again. And again.</p><p>Kenma was sitting on the bleachers playing his game, he purposefully got out as soon as the match began.</p><p>Why didn't he do that?</p><p>Oh right, because the balls people were throwing at him were hard enough to take off a body limb.</p><p>"That's right, Akaashi! Don't get out, I need you!" Kuroo yelled as he passed by, picking up more balls as he went.</p><p>For what!? What was Akaashi doing besides rolling and running away!?</p><p>Taking attention off Kuroo, of course.</p><p>He was about to just say 'screw it' and get out when he noticed it.</p><p>A ball, flying threw the air faster and harder than any other, was racing towards his face.</p><p>If he got hit by that, it could seriously do some damage!</p><p>His reflects kicked in and his hands flashed up, stopping the balls motion before it slammed against his face. </p><p>Strands of his hair flew back at the impact and a stinging sensation flared up in his palms.</p><p>Quickly, he dropped the ball and blew at his fingers painfully.</p><p>That was one painful pitch! Who the fuck threw like that in a game of dodgeball!?</p><p>He looked up and was about to glare at the opposite team when a guy Akaashi hasn't met before entered his view.</p><p>He had odd white and grey hair, with bright golden eyes.</p><p>Akaashi thought he was absolutely beautiful.</p><p>"Holy shit, you caught that!?" Kuroo yelled in shock.</p><p>He blinked and turned away from the new guy, meetings Kuroo's eyes in confusion.</p><p>"Was that not part of the game?" He asked.</p><p>Kuroo walked up to him and took his shoulders, "No one has ever managed to catch a ball Bokuto threw before!" He shook him lightly.</p><p>Akaashi held up his red palms, "Yes, I would imagine so," he deadpanned.</p><p>Wait, did he just say Bokuto?</p><p>Like the Bokuto everyone has been mentioning today? </p><p>A small group followed Bokuto in and Akaashi recognized them from the descriptions his new friends told him about.</p><p>Lev, Yaku, Kita, Aran, Hoshiumi, Sachirou, and of course, Bokuto.</p><p>Who, for whatever reason, was still staring at Akaashi.</p><p> ___________________________________________</p><p>If Akaashi thought that the rest of the day was tiring, it was nothing compared to a shared class with Bokuto. </p><p>He and Kuroo have been arguing since the bell rung, paying no attention to the teacher, who was obviously used to being talked over.</p><p>"I'm telling you, Moniwa and Kamasaki are the two most capable of stomping our faces in!" Kuroo was saying.</p><p>"I don't contribute to violence," Kamasaki, a scary blond headed man sighed.</p><p>"Let them argue Kamasaki, they'll eventually ware themselves out," Moniwa rubbed his forehead tiredly.</p><p>"We all know that they never tire out, don't give us false hope," a bald man sighed from the front.</p><p>"They've been at it since day one and they haven't stopped for a second, all we can do is ignore it, Suwa," the black haired man next to him hummed.</p><p>"That's hurtful Bessho! I thought we were friends!" Bokuto whined.</p><p>"Don't lump me together with people like you, it's disrespectful," Bessho said.</p><p> "Talking when the teacher is trying to teach is disrespectful all on its own," a strict light brown haired man scolded.</p><p>"I feel the need to point out the fact that you are talking as well," the friendly black haired guy snickered at his side.</p><p>"Shut up Michinari, don't call me out like that," light haired guy grunted.</p><p>"Sure, sure, Hitoshi. I'll let your hypocritical ways pass for now," Michinari waved him off.</p><p>"Damn, he's just roasting you Hitoshi!" Kuroo laughed.</p><p>"If you're not going to learn in class then why did you even come to school?" Kiyoko-sensei sighed as she slid her glasses up her nose.</p><p>"Stop talking over Kiyoko you bastards!" Tanaka roared.</p><p>"Yeah! Show our queen the respect she deserves!" Nishinoya lovingly stared at her.</p><p>"Simps," Kuroo drawled.</p><p>Kiyoko-sensei sighed and continued her supposed Language Arts class.</p><p>Really, she couldn't be bothered with this much longer.</p><p>"That bastard Oikawa got another love letter last period. Thinks he's the shit or something..." Kuroo sniffed bitterly.</p><p>"Stop getting jealous, Kuroo. It's not a cute look on you," Kenma sighed while he rapidly tapped at his game console.</p><p>Akaashi's pretty sure the only reason Kenma was so upset is because Kuroo's jealous over girls. </p><p>"Kenma! I'm telling my daddy about this bullying!" Kuroo cried exaggeratedly.</p><p>"You still call your dad, daddy?" Moniwa snorted.</p><p>"No, that's my father. I'm pretty sure I said daddy," Kuroo nudged Bokuto playfully.</p><p>"You two are disgusting," Hitoshi gagged.</p><p>"Hey hey hey! I can't be your daddy, Kuroo because we're the same age, but I'll make everyone stop bullying you!" Bokuto promised.</p><p>God, he's so dense. Sucks that he's so hot though.</p><p>If Akaashi tried to flirt with him he wouldn't even understand.</p><p>"It's scientifically impossible not to bully Kuroo on a daily basis. Can't go against the law, we just have to do it. For science," Bessho sighed like he had a great responsibility on his shoulders.</p><p>"Wait, I thought that only implied for Oikawa?" Kamasaki furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely confused.</p><p>"Idiots float in the same boat. Kuroo is definitely in the same category as Oikawa," Kenma explained.</p><p>"And we thought that Michinari was the one doing the roasting for today. Should have known that Kenma would reclaim his crown within seconds," Nishinoya snickered.</p><p>"This classroom's like a castle and Kenma's the king. It's a crown he must defend every day," Tanaka blinked like he just discovered something smart.</p><p>"Actually, this entire classroom is filled with tyrants! I never get any peace!" Kuroo faked sobbing.</p><p>"You don't get to say that. You and Bokuto are the reason none of us get peace in the first place!" Moniwa scoffed.</p><p>"Kuroo doesn't deserve peace!" Nishinoya declared. </p><p>"Peace was never an option," Kenma agreed with a straight face. </p><p>Akaashi just sighed and went back to writing down notes. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, Bokuto turning back to stare at him.</p><p>Seriously, what is that about?</p><p> ___________________________________________</p><p>The last class of the day should be peaceful. It should be filled with tired kids who just want to go home. </p><p>But apparently, Science class is where shit goes down.</p><p>The teacher, a short blond women who seemed even more anxious then Takeda-sensei, sat at her desk and typed away at her computer.</p><p>"That's Yachi-sensei. She probably forgot to do something important, that's why she's over there crying in front of the computer," Kuroo explained.</p><p>Akaashi was 100% sure that Kuroo and Kenma were reading his mind. He wasn't sure earlier, but he knew now. </p><p>He was in class with Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Sakusa, Atsumu, Suna, Osamu, Shirabu, and Semi. As well as a few more people they introduced him to.</p><p>"That's Watari, he's a good guy," Hinata pointed at yet another bald guy who waved at him politely.</p><p>"Beside him is Sakunami, he's also a good guy," he gestured to the brown haired guy in front of Watari who nodded at him.</p><p>"Next, we have Higashiyama, he's a good guy," a dark brown haired guy waved.</p><p>"Beside him is Rintaro, he looks like a bitch but he's a good guy," a man with long brown hair flipped Hinata off.</p><p>"Then there's Sarukui, he's a good guy," a man with black hair and a weird smile held up a peace sign.</p><p>"In front of him is Komi, weird hair but he's a good guy," a guy with spikey brown hair and an undercut sighed.</p><p>"The dude there that looks like a bean is Izumi, he's a really good guy," a light brown haired man with a baby face grinned at him cheerfully.</p><p>"And finally, the dude right there is Terushima, he looks like a bitch and actually is a bitch," a guy with bleached blond hair and an undercut snorted.</p><p>"Everyone, this is Akaashi!" Hinata finally finished.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Akaashi waved tiredly.</p><p>"Not you though, Terushima. You're a bitch," Hinata added.</p><p>Akaashi wondered why Hinata hated him so such, but when he saw them exchange smirks he knew it was all play.</p><p>Still, for this small, orange haired baby to cuss so much, it made him want to scold him. In fact, Kuroo was doing just that.</p><p>"Who taught my child such vulger language!?" He screeched.</p><p>"You did Kuroo," Kenma sighed.</p><p>"I would never curse in front of the bean! Bokuto, was it you!? Did you betray my trust?" Kuroo shook the white and grey haired man.</p><p>"You know I don't cuss! Stop shaking me you idiot, I'll punch you!" Bokuto grunted.</p><p>"It was me, I take full responsibility," <br/>Terushima grinned.</p><p>"I'll kill you, you asshole!" Kuroo jumped at the blond man with fists flying.</p><p>"So, how did you like your first day, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked him, ignoring the fight behind them.</p><p>"It's been... interesting," he grinned.</p><p>"It'll be even better tomorrow! I wasn't here for most of the day so it must have been so boring!" Bokuto shook his head apologetically.</p><p>"He didn't even know you existed. How would he have gotten bored without you?" Shirabu sneered over his essay.</p><p>"Stop being so salty Shirabu, this is why you have no friends," Atsumu called from the front.</p><p>"I don't need friends, they disappoint me," the browney memed.</p><p>"Don't say that, you'll hurt Semi's feelings!" Lev hugged the silver haired man protectively.</p><p>Seriously though, Akaashi has never seen someone so tall. Lev towered over the entire class, which made his friend Yaku seem even smaller.</p><p>"You're choking him you idiot! Don't make me dropkick you!" Yaku threatened.</p><p>"Oh no, my kneecaps!" Lev snickered.</p><p>Yaku hissed and punched the white haired Russian is the stomach.</p><p>Akaashi winced at the loud thud Lev made when he dropped to the ground as Semi sat back down beside Shirabu. </p><p>"Don't ever try to make make fun of Yaku's height, he'll kill you," Bokuto whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Noted," he agreed as he eyed the groaning man.</p><p>"Atsumu, if you touch me with that, you will pay for it dearly," Sakusa stiffly warned.</p><p>Atsumu smirked and poked Sakusa's arm with the pencil he borrowed from Yachi-sensei.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Sakusa pulled out a spray bottle and a rag. </p><p>Akaashi watched as the two boys were engulfed in a cloud of cleaning mist. Atsumu was choking and cursing while Sakusa simply pulled up his mask and got to work. After sanitizing everything within his reach, he sat back down proudly.</p><p>"Omi-Omi's tryin ta kill me! I couldn't even breath threw that crap!" Atsumu coughed.</p><p>"That's what you get for being an idiot," Osamu shrugged.</p><p>"I think the both of you are equally stupid," Suna commented from his side.</p><p>"Why do you have to hurt me like that Suna? I wish you'd be on my side!" Osamu whined.</p><p>"Wish for something that'll actually happen," Suna deadpanned.</p><p>"I know it may seem like we hate each other, but we're actually really close. I'm glad you could join us 'Kasshi, you seem to get along with our group just fine," Bokuto smiled gently.</p><p> ____________________________________________</p><p>Akaashi went home that day feeling throughly exhausted. He's met so many nice people and made so many friends. </p><p>Yes, he was exhausted, but also, incredible relieved.</p><p>He found himself excited to go back to school tomorrow which should be illegal for a highschooler.</p><p>Still, when he got home and his mother smiled at him, asking him how he felt on his first day, Akaashi was telling the truth this time when he said he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that's a wrap! First 3 chapters complete and journeying off into the world. </p><p>They grow up so fast.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's be friends on Discord! I'm Dadchi #2660</p><p>Follow me on Twitter: @IsHaikyuu for sneak peaks of future chapters and polls on my stories</p><p>Sub to me on YouTube: Deadchi's thighs for dumb lyric pranks and crap</p><p>And finally</p><p>Follow me on tik tok: @deadchis_thighs for- uhh Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing there. RANDOM HAIKYUU CRAP!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>